jvpwfandomcom-20200214-history
Lobster Boy
Lobster Boy/Naz est un Catcheur né à Ajaccio en Corse/Miami en Floride, actuellement employé par la JVPW, la FTW et la HFW et ancien catcheur à la WUA qui a débuté sa carrière le 5 août 2009. 'Professional wrestling career' 'Wrestling Universe Association (WUA) - Débuts en tant que Naz' Le 8 octobre 2009 à "WUA Twister", Naz fait sa première apparition à la WUA ou il sort du public pour intervenir dans le Main Event opposant Ursus à El Hijo Del Super Dragon et à Nyarno en frappant El Hijo Del Super Dragon et déclare après le match "I'm Naz, the Human Coward Machine... Suck me if you can... Cry, if I let you". Le 16 octobre 2009 à "WUA Twister", Naz fait équipe avec Nyarno & Ranek Page contre El Hijo Del Super Dragon, Thomanto & Bryan Breakrash dans un "6-Men Tag Team Match" qu'il perd, après le match El Hijo Del Super Dragon défi Naz. Le 1 novembre 2009 à "WUA Twister" Grobashi trouve un mot dans la loge de Naz : «Je dois l'éliminer avant le PPV. Il est trop dangereux. La vidéo sera envoyée à Twister avant la fin du show. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, la cagoule me mettra automatiquement hors d'accusation. Tu devrais faire de même avec Ursus. Après l'attaque de la semaine dernière, je ne suis pas tranquille.», on apprend ensuite que El Hijo Del Super Dragon est retenu en captivité par Naz. El Hijo Del Super Dragon dit que ce n'est plus qu'une question de seconde avant la création de la plus grande faction que le monde du catch ait connu. Peu après, Kendra Grobashi se fait détruire par 4 hommes cagoulés, qui sont le Naz (leader), Nyarno, El Hijo Del Super Dragon, Ursus, la "Criminal Corporation". Le 18 novembre 2009 à "WUA Twister", la Criminal Corporation (Naz & Nyarno & Ursus & El Hijo Del Super Dragon) bat Peter Hived & Ranek Page & Tyler Keith & Jack Jones grâce a un Piledriver de Naz sur Tyler Keith. Après ce match Naz détruit Keith mais se fait arrêter par Jones. A "WUA Reborn 2009" Naz intervient dans le Main Event opposant Jack Jones à Tyler Keith pour le titre WUA. Il détruit l'arbitre mais se fait arrêter par Thomanto. Ce show marquera la fin de la Criminal Corporation et la fin de Naz à la WUA, qui sera racheté par la JVPW quelques mois plus tard. Les plans prévoyaient que Naz batte Peter Hived à "Bloody Sunday" avec un Piledriver, qu'un 5 vs 5 entre la Criminal Corporation et les WUA Originals se termine en Draw à "Final Chance". La Criminal Corporation devait se dissoudre dans une élimination Chamber entre Nyarno, Ursus, Naz, Mirabolando, Psyko Rellik et Peter Hived, le vainqueur était n°1 contender pour le WUA Championship. 'Hard Fighting Wrestling (HFW) - Débuts en tant que Lobster Boy' Lobster Boy débute à "HFW Fight For Respect 0" le 14 février 2010 ou il gagne par DQ face à Nyarno. Le 27 février lors de "HFW Aggression", Lobster Boy perd le "15-men Road to the Gold Match", gagné par Rick Wild, N.P. Waltman, James Irvine & Toinou, ce sera la dernière apparition de Lobster Boy à la HFW. 'DOUBLE-X Pro Wrestling (2XPW)' Le 8 mai 2010 à "2XPW The Night Where Everything Starts" Lobster Boy fait ces débuts à la 2XPW, il est battu par Öztürk Serhan Kiliç dans un "2-on 1 Handicap Match" en équipe avec Marcel Claudy (qui s'est enfuit au début du match). Ce sera le premier et dernier match de Lobster Boy à la 2XPW, la fédération fermera ces portes après le prochain show. 'Freakin' Total Wrestling (FTW)' Lobster Boy débute à la FTW dans un "5-Men Tag Team Match, Winner Takes All" le 28 juillet 2010 lors de "FTW GangBANG !", il fait parti de la Team JVPW (alors qu'il n'y a pas encoré débuté) avec Tyler Keith, Psyko Rellik, JT Taylor & Peter Hived face à la Team FTW (Austin Cole, TJ Walker, Tsurugimi, Nev & Maximator), Lobster Boy est éliminé le premier par Maximator après 7 minutes et 38 secondes de match. Le 12 aout 2010 lors de "FTW GangBANG !" Lobster Boy perd en 5 minutes face aux Foreign Invasion (Serhan Kilic et Mirko Kalichenko) dans un match Tag Team avec Duckman (Equipe appellée "The Animals"). Le 9 septembre 2010 lors de "FTW GangBANG !" Lobster Boy est rapidement éliminé en 1 minute et 21 secondes par Mister Paradoxe dans la "10-Men Over The Top Rope Battle Royale". Le 22 septembre 2010 lors de "FTW GangBANG !" Lobster Boy perd en 5 minutes face à Austin Cole et Don Bawlski dans un match Tag Team avec Duckman (Equipe appellée "The Animals"). Lors de "FTW Domination 2010" le 19 octobre 2010, Lobster Boy est le dernier éliminé de la "12-Men Battle Royale" par Hyperion. Dans ce match, Lobster Boy éliminera Mister Paradoxe, Tom Diggor & Don Bawlski. Le 22 octobre 2010 à "FTW GangBANG !" Lobster Boy fait parti de la Team JVPW pour "FTW/JVPW When Rivals Collide 2010", il participe ensuite a une "10-Men Battle Royale" se faisant éliminer par un membre de son équipe, Nyarno après avoir éliminé Ricky Harsh. Match gagné par Matt Jason et Don Bawlski pour la Team FTW. A "FTW/JVPW When Rivals Collide 2010" le 24 octobre 2010, Lobster Boy est éliminé le premier du "5-Men Elimination Tag Team Match" entre la Team JVPW et la Team FTW par Matt Jason en 11 minutes et 23 secondes. 'Jeux Video Pro Wrestling (JVPW)' Lobster Boy : Lobster Boy débute à la JVPW en battant Hyperion par décompte à l’extérieur lors de "JVPW Electronic" du 27 septembre 2010. Le 18 octobre 2010 à "JVPW Electronic", Hyperion refuse de combattre de nouveau Lobster Boy, qui est donc introduit dans un "Trick Or Treat Triple Threat Qualifying Match" ou il perd face à Takeshi Hoshimira & Hard Judgement. Naz : Le 27 septembre 2010 à "JVPW Electronic"; Naz fait sa première apparition à la JVPW aux côtés d'autres catcheurs de l'ancienne WUA (Ca Boue, Sexy Phil, Edganes...) avec un brassard "W". Le 4 octobre 2010 à "JVPW Electronic"; Naz et les "WUA Rebelz" détruisent Nyarno après le Main Event mais ils se font mettre KO par Vendetta. Le 18 octobre 2010 à "JVPW Electronic", les "WUA Rebelz" interviennent après le Main Event et font face à Vendetta. Révélation : Le 25 octobre 2010 lors de "JVPW Electronic" Lobster Boy bat Hyperion et révèle qu'il est Naz, The Human Coward Machine, des "WUA Rebelz". Le 1er novembre à "JVPW Clash" les "WUA Rebelz" présentent un nouveau membre du groupe qui est Ursus. Après le Main Event qui opposait Psychedelic à Tyler Keit, les "WUA Rebelz" démolissent Psychedelic et Naz attaque Hyperion. Le groupe fuit face au roster de la JVPW. 'In Wrestling' 'Lobster Boy' Finishing Moves *'Lobster Claw' (Lifting side slam) *'Ajaccio Lobster' (Elevated Boston Crab) Signature Moves *'Lobs Elbow' (Feint leg drop transitioned into a high impact elbow drop to the opponent's chest, with theatrics) *'L.O.B.S' (High-impact chop drop onto the opponent's chest, with theatrics) *Suplex *Samoan Drop *DDT *Spinebuster *Splash Nicknames ''' *"The Brahma Lobs'" *"The People's Lobster *"The Only Lobster in Professional Wrestling History" '''Theme songs *"Lobster Song" Tag Teams and Stables FTW : *Team JVPW I (with Tyler Keith, Psyko Rellik, JT Taylor & Peter Hived) - "FTW GangBANG !" 28/07/2010 *Team JVPW II (with Tyler Keith, Psyko Rellik, Mirko Kalichenko & Nyarno) - "FTW/JVPW When Rivals Collide" - 24/10/2010 *"The Animals (with Duckman) Managers *Marguerite Catchphrases *"Do you smell why Lobster Boy is eaten ?" *"Respect the Lobster and shut your mouth !" *"To be a Lobster, you gotta beat the man" 'Naz' Finishing Moves *'STF' *'Piledriver' *'Capture Suplex' Signature Moves *Fisherman Suplex *Belly to belly Suplex *T-Bone Suplex *Choke Suplex *Full Nelson Suplex *Trapping Suplex *German Suplex *Rear Naked Choke *Bridging Dragon Suplex *Crossface *Hammerlock Suplex *Tiger Suplex *Dragon Suplex *European uppercut *Triangle Choke *Neckbreaker *Romero Lock *Guillotine Choke Nicknames *"The Human Coward Machine" Theme songs */ Tag Teams and Stables WUA : *Criminal Corporation (with Nyarno, Ursus & El Hijo Del Super Dragon) JVPW : *"WUA Rebelz" Catchphrases *"I'm Naz, the Human Coward Machine... Suck me if you can... Cry, if I let you" 'Contacts' JVPW Forum Twitter